1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information processing apparatus having a printer driver to generate print data to be printed by a printing apparatus and relates to a control method of such an apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, there are a number of applications for performing the printing after additional information such as page number, date, and the like was added to each page of a document. According to such applications, after the additional information was combined with each page, data is outputted to the OS, and a printer driver which receives such data generates print data as it is, thereby allowing a printer to print the print data.
Hitherto, therefore, when a document generated by an application which does not add the additional information such as page, date, and the like is printed, the page, date, and the like cannot be added.
In the printer or printer driver, in case of using a printing method (hereinafter, referred to as an N-page print or N-up print) by which a plurality of pages (hereinafter, referred to as logical pages or simply referred to as pages) which received a print command from the application are reduced and arranged to one sheet and printed, the additional information which is added by the application is added to each logical page. Therefore, the additional information is not added to a physical page (comprising the N logical pages) reconstructed for the N-page print by the printer or printer driver. That is, a print result is as shown in FIG. 15A.
Therefore, even if the user desires a layout such that although the N-page print is performed, the additional information is added every sheet (every physical page) without performing the reduction by the N-page print, namely, a print result as shown in FIG. 15B, it cannot be realized.
The invention is made in consideration of the above problems and it is an object to provide print control method and apparatus which can add additional information even to a reconstructed page layout by a format desired by the user.
To accomplish the above object, according to the invention, there is provided a print control method comprising:
a forming step of forming an image in which images of a predetermined number of pages are combined onto one sheet on the basis of data of a page unit;
a combining step of combining designated additional information with the image of each sheet; and
an output step of outputting the image combined with the additional information.
There is also provided a print control apparatus comprising:
forming means for forming an image in which images of a predetermined number of pages are combined onto one sheet on the basis of data of a page unit;
combining means for combining designated additional information with the image of each sheet; and
output means for outputting the image combined with the additional information.
There is also provided a computer-readable memory medium to store a program which is realized by a computer, wherein the program comprises:
a forming step of forming an image in which images of a predetermined number of pages are combined onto one sheet on the basis of data of a page unit;
a combining step of combining designated additional information with the image of each sheet; and
an output step of outputting the image combined with the additional information.